


It's A Date!

by Sumi



Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: It wasn’t long before Gladion joined her. He sat beside her, allowing Silvally to run alongside Incineroar. When their eyes locked, a faint pink started dusting Gladion’s cheeks. This made Moon’s own cheeks heat up.“I’m glad you’re not leaving until tomorrow. I was afraid we wouldn’t get to spend any time together,” Moon admitted with a sheepish smile.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	It's A Date!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the First Date fill for Lonashipping week 2018. Only one more to go!

The battle was a close one, but Moon came out on top again. She flashed Gladion a tired, gentle smile and thanked him for the Pokemon battle. For the past few years Moon had been Champion, Gladion had visited every now and then to challenge her to a battle. 

Hau did the same, but was just more loud and excited about it. Moon hadn’t been challenged by Lillie yet. When she was ready, she’d come by stronger than ever and ready to take on her, the Champion of Alola . She looked forward to that moment.

Moon met up with Gladion the next morning at the beach. He was set to leave the next day and after a successful battle, all she wanted to do was spend some time with one of her oldest friends. They were all so busy nowadays. It was difficult to find time to spend with each other so whenever there was a chance, Moon pounced on it like a Hitmonlee performing a high jump kick attack.

She was the first to arrive. Moon made herself comfortable on the sandy ground and let out Incineroar. He let out a happy growl, running around with an extreme amount of energy. 

It wasn’t long before Gladion joined her. He sat beside her, allowing Silvally to run alongside Incineroar. When their eyes locked, a faint pink started dusting Gladion’s cheeks. This made Moon’s own cheeks heat up.

“I’m glad you’re not leaving until tomorrow. I was afraid we wouldn’t get to spend any time together,” Moon admitted with a sheepish smile.

Gladion met Moon’s smile with one of his own. “I wasn’t going to take off without us spending some quality time together.”

A ringing coming from Gladion’s mobile broke the moment. He sighed, only moving to answer it after Moon gave a signal that she wouldn’t mind if he did. 

“Hey Lillie, I’ll have to call you back. Moon and I are hanging out at the beach right now.”

Moon heard Lilie squeal on the other end of the line, but didn’t hear Lillie’s actual response. Whatever she said must’ve had an impact because Gladion’s face turned bright red. He muttered a goodbye, quickly hanging up and completely avoiding Moon’s gaze.

“Gladion… is everything all right?”

“Y… yeah. Lillie just…” Gladion hung his head and let out a groan of annoyance. “She asked me how our… date was going.”

The word date came out much softer than the rest of his sentence. Moon blinked, slowly taking in what Gladion had just told her. She couldn’t help but ask the first question that came to mind.

“Is it a date?”

He gave a shy smile. “I think it is.”


End file.
